Ignorance
by JaluraXx
Summary: Some people can deal with being ignored. Others, well, simply can't. Jessika hates not being given any attention, and attempts dangerous deeds to gain recognition from her peers. Desperate times call for desperate measures, right? OC story. Completed.
1. Desperate Measures

Hey hey hey! It's JaluraXx here - But I'm sure you all assumed that. (; This is my first story - recently - that I'm uploading on here! :D Yayy. Critiques and such are welcome. Yes, this is an OC. D; Oh no its the end of the world ahhh - Suck it up and keep your trolling to yourself. c;

* * *

Jessika hated being ignored.

It was something she disliked very much, in fact. When she talked to someone, she would like them recognizing her existence and responding her spark of conversation - Not walking right by pretending she was just a piece of furniture. That was utterly absurd!

So, the day the entire Institution decided to ignore her was a bad day indeed.

" Hey, hey, Logy!" Jessika peered at Logan from behind the counter, watching him open a beer can with his adamantium claws and chug it down quickly. Then, he disposed of the can in its rightful area and walked away.

Jessika blinked, slightly miffed at being blown off so easily. With a shrug, she started off to annoy Jean.

" Logy's probably just crabby~. "

" Hey, Jean! " Jessika popped her head into the doorway of Jean's room, and found her brushing her long red hair in the vanity mirror that sat on top of her maple dresser. The red head ignored the Italian's presence, but concentrated heavily on her red locks. Jessika's mouth upturned into a displeased frown, and she walked into the middle of the room. She placed her hands on her hips, and glared.

" If you brush any harder, your hairs gonna fall out. "

Ignored.

"... Hey, is that natural? It looks fake to me. I think I see some grow out!"

Jean set down the brush. Jessika smiled at the sight of acknowledgment - but was displeased in seconds as Jean got up, and strode past her, into the hallway. She shut the door behind her, leaving an exasperated teenager behind her.

Jean never left Jessika in her room alone.

" ... Maybe she's out of it - Or maybe her telepathy's screwin' with her head! "

Jessika stared at the shut door, then whipped around and stared at the vanity mirror once more. With a mischievous curl of her lips, she was quickly looking through Jean's drawers, trying to find any form of blackmail she could use on the poor red headed vixen.

Jessika sighed, sitting against the wall. She'd tried talking to EVERYONE - but no one would reply to her attempt at conversation!

" It seems like I've acquired a new power..." Jessika muttered irritably. " Invisibility. How AMAZING! "

She yelled the last word loudly, and listened to it echo through the house. She expected an annoyed Rogue to poke her head out from her room, or maybe a Scott to come scold her for using her ' outside voice ' in the confinements of the Institution.

Nothing.

Jessika twitched, breathing heavily at this point.

The silence.

Oh GOD the silence.

It was killing her.

She quickly stood up, and with a whine, ran down the hallway. She was desperate to find some form of attention. Something to make the silence go away.

" AGHHHHHHHHHHH. " She screamed as she ran.

Spinning a corner, Jessika slammed into something solid. She fell backwards onto her butt, groaning. Rubbing her forehead, she glanced up, and blinked in surprise.

... She'd ran into a wall. Her head throbbed a little from where her forehead had slammed into it, and she winced at the pain. She sat, silent, staring angrily at the wall. How dare it interrupt her moment of panic and running? Seriously - How rude of an inanimate object! It should have more common courtesy! Like -

... Oh God.

Jessika's eyes widened in a stupor of realization.

She was going crazy. Getting upset at a wall for interrupting her running - She shoulda known she was gonna hurt herself eventually. The wall was just a ... Speed bump for her!

Jessika sighed, folding her arms. Then, she realized; When she ran into the wall, it musta been really loud. And no one came to aid her. Did they just... Stop caring for her? Was she that annoying! Maybe they thought she was gonna kill herself or something. Maybe they wanted that.

... What terrible people!

Jessika frowned, and felt an urge of determination to get them to at least realize she was there.

She stomped down the hallway. No reaction.

She knocked something over. No reaction.

Nothing. Nothing. NOTHING!

Jessika was at her wits end. She had never been starved of attention, and her pranks had never been ignored, nor her insults. Her antics at creating a ruckus were ignored as well!

Was she losing her touch?

Jessika stood at the top of the stairs, staring down. There were a few people down by the door. With a twitch, Jessika did the final thing she could think of. She took a step onto the stairs, then ducked into herself, and began rolling down the stairs.

Basically, the teenager threw herself down the stairs. She made tiny yelping noises as she hit each step, and finally, she hit the bottom.

She waited for people to come running to see her disposition.

No one came to see her.

Not even Prof. X, or Jean, or Scott - Who were all three at the door.

Defeated, Jessika pulled herself off the floor, and sulked upstairs, into her room. She was so ashamed of herself for failing at irritating everyone beyond composure. Jessika slammed her bedroom door behind her, and went and angsted under her angst blanket.

" Alright, everyone. I do believe the false holograms we set up could fool anyone who tries infiltrating our base." Prof.X nodded, leaning into his hands and staring at everyone at the table. " I set them up for the day to test them out. There are a few kinks, like them walking through walls or doing the same thing over and over - ... Wheres Jessika?"

Everyone at the table blinked, glancing between each other. Some shrugged, others shook their heads.

" I haven't zeen 'er all day, Professor. " Kurt said from his spot. Everyone was beginning to humor the idea that maybe she set herself on fire. Prof.X shot disappointed glances at everyone, and they dropped their heads, glanced to the side, or whistled innocently.

The sound of a door slamming open drew their attention towards the main entrance, and in walked an irritated, tired looking Jessika. She snarled.

" I hate you all. "

With that, she limped away, leaving everyone wondering...

" ... What happened to her leg? "


	2. Pizza Rolls and Fire Hazards

Oh baby, another chapter? Already? Well, I DID have this story finished before I even considered bringing it to Fanfiction.

Enjoy some more of Jessika's shenanigans.

That darn rascal. (;

* * *

After the little incident at the institute, Jessika decided to take a little field trip over to Magneto's - A place she found herself venturing to quite often.

She packed up an over night bag, and was running out the door before Prof. X could even consider stopping her.

" Automatik~ automatik - I come back to you like automatik! " Jessika sang happily. She slammed open the door to Magneto's base, grinning. " JESSIKA HAS ARRIVED! "

Excusing the echo of her yell, silence was the only thing that greeted her. She frowned, raising an eyebrow.

" Oh? This is odd." She let herself in, glancing around Magneto's humble abode in search of any form of life. So far, she found nothing but remnants of a possible Pyro rampage, and one or two dropped cards from Gambit's collection.

Jessika slowly opened all the doors in the hallway, glancing wearily in; She was never sure what would greet her when she entered a room here. Fire? Claws? Exploding objects? Or maybe a horrendously color-coordinated old man! When she wasn't greeted with any, she finally made the conclusion that no one was here.

She stopped in Gambit's room, standing in the middle of it. With a sigh, she dropped her napsack and plopped down on his bed; His scent wafted heavily into the air was she distilled the flat surface with her body weight.

Breathing in and enjoying the smell, Jessika stared up at the ceiling.

**This is no better than what you were experiencing at the Institute.**  
_Shut up, I know._  
**Fix it.**  
_How?_  
**I dunno... Go make something to eat, or watch T.V. - Or... Go through their stuff.**

A mischievous smile painted itself onto her lips, and she sat up quickly.

" That sounds like a splendid idea! "

30 minutes later, and Jessika had practically stripped everyone's rooms bare. So to speak, of course - She was careful not to stir anything and to hide any sign of her presence. ESPECIALLY in Gambit's room - He was such a master thief, he always knew when someone had gone through his stuff.

It seemed that going through everyone's rooms had only momentarily cured her boredom, and in minutes, she was sprawled on the floor, growling and thrashing around.

" This is soooo freakin' STUPID! " She whined. She came to a stop, blowing a loose strand of hair out of her face. " When're they gonna get baaaack?"

Jessika frowned, glaring up at the ceiling - Like it was the ceiling's fault that she was in the bored mess. That there was nothing provided around her to keep her entertainment levels secure.

With a huff, Jessika got to her feet, and tracked into the kitchen in search of food.

" Oh my God - They have TWINKIES! "

Jessika excitedly ripped at the box of pastries, and was quick to eating one. A content smile stretched her face as she sat back in the kitchen chair, crossing one leg over the other. Her pizza rolls were being made in the microwave, and she'd managed to find some sort of juice to make so her thirst would be quenched. Now, she just awaited her food to finish cooking.

Impatiently, she stood up, and skipped over to the microwave. Jessika stared into it, as if the heat of her stare would magically finish her pizza rolls.

"... I know! "

She stopped the microwave, and grabbed the plate, conjuring up a small solar ball. She hovered it above the pizza rolls, the heat of solar ball helping heat them up. She grinned as they made small singing noises.

" This is going quite productively! I should be - ... Uh oh. " Jessika stood and stared as her plate caught fire, making no motion to stop it. Rather, she threw the plate and the solar ball at the counter, watching it skid into the wall. The curtain that had been placed to cover up the window dropped into the flames, and she watched indolently as the flames licked up the fabric. Soon, the cupboards caught on fire, and the kitchen was engrossed in a choking smoke.

"... Whoopsies. "

" Ah, we're finally home, mates!" Pyro chirped excitedly to the other Acolytes. " I can't wait to - ... I smell the scent of smoke!" A flicker caught his eye, and he ran into the base. Gambit, Colossus, and Sabretooth all exchanged glances before running in after him.

The carnage that met their eyes made their jaws drop.

Smoke was filing out of the kitchen, and the living room was just barely touched. From what they could tell, lots and lots of water had been used to put out the fire. Small flickers of flame still decored the entry way of the kitchen. Pyro ran in, and grinned.

"Ah, the delicious smell of burnt wood!" He sang.

The rest of the Acolytes hurriedly ran into the kitchen, and skidded to a stop. It was destroyed. Gone - hardly anything but ashes! Sabretooth growled, kicking the remnants of a chair.

"Who did this?" He shouted. Colossus sighed, folding his arms.

" We just fixed up the kitchen from the last fire Pyro had started... And now it seems that someone has set it to flames once more. "

" Did someone leave the stove on, perhaps? "

" I don't see why ye mates are complainin' - this is totally AWESOME!"

" Of course, only you would think so Pyro. The rest of us would like a working area to cook food and eat it in! "

" De only thing Gambit is worried 'bout is de Gumbo ingredients he'd gotten for dinner tonight... "

Coughing attracted their attention to the main entrance of the kitchen. A young teenage girl stumbled out, ashes staining her entire body. One tiny hair on top of her head was on fire, and she carried a bucket with her.

"... Hey, its the Cajun's sheila!" Pyro pointed. Sabretooth growled, twitching. Colossus walked over, wiping some of the ash away from the girls face. She nudged away, whining.

" Stop it!"

" Ah, it would appear that John is correct. Its Jessika. "

Gambit face palmed, then strided over to Jessika's side. She frowned, shrinking back slightly; She knew they were upset.

" Mon chere... " Gambit purred softly, placing a hand in a gentle grasp on the teens shoulder. " Did you really do this? "

Jessika frowned, shifting uncomfortably in her spot. All eyes were on her - Colossus was concerned, Sabretooth was beyond upset, Pyro was happily grinning at the remaining flames and considering whether or not he should turn them into fire kittens.

Oh Goodness, the pressure.

"... Agh - FINE! It was me! But - But it was an accident! Its not like I _meant_ to catch the kitchen on fire - I was just really hungry, and wanted my pizza rolls - but they weren't cookin' fast enough, y'know? So I kinda... Used a solar ball to heat them up... But the plate caught fire! So I-I threw it, and it hit the curtain, and then everything caught fire - S-so I ran into the bathroom with this here bucket, " Jessika lifted up the purple container to signify what bucket she was addressing to, " and I filled it with water, and I had to keep running back 'n' forth, and like, I wasn't runnin' fast enough, and the fire kept escalating. It took like... An hour to put it out."

They slowly took it all in. With a sigh and a lick of his finger, Gambit put out the fire that was slowly eating away at the one strand of Jessika's hair. She blinked, glancing up at him.

"... I'm sorry." She whimpered. Pyro was happily poking at the fire, and Sabretooth was going through the ashes in search of anything that survived the fire, and Colossus was nervously standing to the side, afraid that possibly conflict would arise.

Sabretooth stood up, stomping over to Jessika and grabbing her by the collar, pulling her off her feet.

" Ah - "

" You. You always come here and destroy something. " The feline-esque character growled. " Every single time you come through here, something always breaks, or catches fire, or - "

" Agh, your breath is just terrible. " Jessika waved her hand in front of her face, trying to diffuse the smell of the feline's breath. He growled angrily, ready to start yelling before Gambit placed his hand on Sabretooth's arm.

" Let down de petite, Sabey." Gambit said slowly. " Calm down. "

Sabretooth growled angrily, then finally let go of Jessika's shirt. She sighed, patting at her shirt and straightening it out.

Sabretooth angrily left the kitchen. " I'm going to my room. "

Jessika watched him leave with raised eyebrows.

" Ffft, what a grumpy puss."

Gambit coughed, placing his hands on his hips and staring at Jessika. Feeling the heat of the stare, Jessika spun around, and tried grinning innocently.

" I'm sorry? "

Gambit sighed, running a hand through his hair. " You do realize Bossman is going to be upset with yah, right, Chere? "

"... Yesss... "

"... Ah, Chere, take that pout off your face." Gambit patted Jessika on the head, and she made an ' ufuu ' noise in response.

" Okay... I-I'll clean this up though!" Jessika nodded, crossing her arms. " It'll be squeaky clean - and 'Bossman' will never know what happened! Except for the burnt remains of the stove and microwave and stuff... "

" Gambit can take care of dat stuff, don't worry. "

" Well... Okely dokely!" Jessika chirped.

After all the tension washed away and they'd started cleaning, the remaining Acolytes and Jessika heard a disgruntled yell come from Sabretooth's room.

Silence, then, Sabretooth walked into the kitchen. He was covered in a sort of white substance. He angrily pointed a finger at Jessika, looked like he was contemplating saying something.

"... I-I hate you, brat."

Then with a sense of defeat, he stalked off to do who knows what.

Jessika winced, and grinned, sticking out her tongue.

" Looks like Foreskin found the whip cream trap in his bed... Eheh."


End file.
